Because the night belongs to us Kaname lemon
by miss89
Summary: Akira is a pureblood vampire and Aido's ex-girlfriend. She is meant for Kaname, the one shot really loves.


**From the author:** This lemon is another lemon requested by blackfire21 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

It was in the early afternoon, and Akira just woke up at her room, glancing at the ceiling. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was over 5pm, lucky it was Saturday so there were no lessons today. Getting up she took a quick shower and got dressed. She sat on the bed while drying her blond hair.

- "Akira-sama, are you awake?" Aido's voice spoke from the other side of the door. It was now half a year since the two of them broke up. They were together for about four months, but had to break up when the Council was showing up, saying it was forbidden for a pureblood to be with a "common" vampire though she knew she was meant for Kaname Kuran. Akira always liked him for the person he was, but chose to be with Aido just to break the rules and laws. So in a way she never really loved him the way he wanted. She knew she was the right for Kaname, and she felt kinda bad for him, ditching him like that. But never then less she has been with him for four months now and really loved him.

- "Yes I am" she finally replied and the door opened and Aido's figure was revealed.

- "Kaname-sama is waiting for you" he spoke and lowered his gaze to the floor.

- "Thank you, Hanabusa" she said and got off the bed and walked past him not looking at him. It was a fact that a pureblood vampire was a lot more selfish than a "normal" vampire. And it was a fact that Akira was a cold and dark person to others than the ones who were close to her, so in her eyes she couldn't see why she should treat Aido different from the rest. Walking down the hall she saw her lover stand in the end of the stairs, waiting for her. She smiled and rushed down the stairs before hugging him around his neck.

- "Aido said you wished to see me" she stated and pecked his lips.

- "I do, let's take a walk" he suggested and the girl nodded her head and gently took his hand back as they walked out from the dorm. Kaname was the only person she was open and friendly to. To her, the rest of the night class were just servants.

They walked into the nearby town. The shops were already closed since it was getting twilight. Walking to the park they passed a flowerbed with white roses – they were half dead.

- "Poor little things" Akira said and bends down and reached her hand out and picked one. Holding it in her hand she made it become glorious and fresh again.

- "It is getting winter, Akira, what did you expect?" her lover questioned from her. She turned her head and smiled at him before killing it again, making it become all black.

- "It is a shame they aren't that beautiful all time" she said and grabbed his hand again before they continued the walk. He smiled at her and as they reached a bench he sat down and pulled her to sit on his lap and kissed her lips. Smiling into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and soon it turned out to a smaller make out session. Akira usually thought stuff like that did not belong in public but since there was nobody see (or smell) in miles she didn't mind it.

Back at the Moon Dorm they ended up making out at the President's room. Kissing her lips he pinned her against the wall. She flicked her tongue over his lips hinting for entrance. He smirked into the kiss and sneaked his tongue into her mouth roaming every inch. Struggling she held back a moan. Kaname then trailed kisses down her jaw line and to her neck, searching for her weak spot. It didn't took him long to find it and sucked gently on it, earning himself a soft moan from his blond lover. She gridded her body against his feeling him tense a bit. He sucked harder licked it.

- "Please, Kaname.. drink my blood" she whispered in his ear and nibbled on his ear lope. Without much thinking he slowly sank his fangs in her, drinking her sweet blood. Akira let out a moan. She had got her blood sucked before, but the feeling of Kaname drinking her blood made her tense.

- "Your blood is delicious" he said after pulling away and licked the wounds before kissing her lips, making her taste her own blood. She let out a low groan in his mouth and pulled him even closer. Now it was her turn, and she gently pushed him on the bed with her on top of him.

- "My turn" she smirked and captured his lips in a passionately kiss, letting her tongue gaze over his fangs. She then began to kiss him over the jaw and down his neck. Once she found his weak spot she licked around the place before sinking her fangs into his exposed neck. He let out a low groan when she pulled away licking the new made wounds clean, before she bend down kissing his lips.

The dark haired vampire then took his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. He slid his hands up under her shirt and over her chest. She gasped when he brushed over her breast. She did not wear bra today so his hands had full access to them. He tugged her shirt and threw it on the floor. The blond vampire girl gasped when the cool air touched her exposed skin. He flipped her over so he was on top and then he began to kiss her down her neck and to her breast. She arched her back when he licked her nibble, and ran a hand through his hair to tell him to keep going.

- "Kaname" she moaned softy as he flicked his tongue over nibble and caressed the other with his hand. She tugged his shirt and threw it to the other side of the room, and slid her hands down is well toned chest and the rim of his pants, cherishing his inner tight carefully not to touch the bulge in his pants. The pureblood male then went back to kiss her lips and when he did, Akira softly stroke the bulge in his pants, causing him to let out a low groan. He then pulled of her skirt, leaving her in nothing but her panties. He cupped her female hood and she let out another moan. She then tugged his pants and pulled them off him. He chuckled lightly and pulled down her panties bend down softly licking her female hood. She instantly arched her back letting out a moan.

- "I see you saved something for me" he smiled and plunge his tongue deeper within her. The blond lover moaned a bit louder this time.

- "If you want it, take it" she moaned. She felt him smirk and moved up to kiss her lips again. Akira then removed his boxers making the top of his man hood brush against her entrance. She let out a soft moan and ran her hands over his stomach and over his shoulders.

- "You ready?" he asked and caressed her cheek with his hand. She leaned up and kissed him passionately to tell him it was okay. Without breaking the kiss he slowly slid himself into her virgin sex. Her eyes shut open from the pain. He waited inside of her for a moment for her to get used to it. Then slowly he started to move in and out of her in a steady pace. It still hurt, for the pain was soon replaced by pleasure and she moaned for him to go faster.

- "As my princess wish" he said and began to pump faster and harder in and out of her, making her moan even louder. She was soon going to reach her climax and gridded her hips along with his. After a few more thrusts she felt his hot seed spill inside of her and she moaned loudly as she came too. He pulled out of her and lay down beside her, wrapping the duvet around their naked bodies. Smiling, Akira snuggled up to him and kissed him sweetly before resting her head on his chest.

- "This is our night" she mumbled softly and glanced up at him.

- "It is.. Now sleep my princess" he chuckled lightly and pecked her forehead, which she didn't even notice before she fell asleep.

* * *

**From author:** That was my Kaname Kuran lemon. I hope you liked it

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
